Mourn Into Love?
by Shanti-chan
Summary: After Madeline's sister, Amelia, dies during a buisness trip in Germany, Madeline is bounded through guilt and gets more introverted than ever. After many have tried to console her, Gilbert Beilschmidt is one of the few people that haven't comfotrd her. When he does, many things like to envelop... Will their feelings for each other become obvious or will it mourn forever?


** A/N: Hi guys! I need to be on here more. . . XD Oh well! Anyhow, I'm posting my story through here as well and yea. X3 Hope you guys like and stuff! :3 Alrighty, I should stop and get onto the story. . . **

**Another note: If you notice in wattpad, there's a book that is just like this. Just know that that's me, ok?**

**Warnings: Gender-bent of America and Canada, some colourful language. Short-ish chapter. This chapter includes some hints of hetero!USUK.**

**Disclaime: I, sadly, do not own Hetalia or any of Himaruya's designs of the characters or of the Nyotalia. If I did, the show would be much more different. XD**

**Ratd T for following reasons: Language, some suggestive themes, some tensions later on in the story, other things that mustn't be revealed for now. . . 0-0**

XXX

Madeline (or as those few who notice her call her Maddie) and Amelia were sauntering down the German streets, by the sidewalk of course, whose path was only lit by the dim sleek street lights. The sisters' energy was drained by the long dreary meeting that they were always forced to attend, since they were a vital part of the "important meeting that can revolutionize the fashion industry through both style and through an eco-friendly way".

Despite its "huge importance", the meeting, like every other meeting relevant to this topic, was concluded to no solution that was nowhere near reality. Feliks, the head designer, was debating away with Francis as to which fabric and design(s) they should implement in the season's collection. Unlike Amelia, who was earlier irritating Arthur, Maddie just silently stood at the corner, clutching onto Kumajiro, watching all of the havoc that unveiled in front of her. As Madeline recalled the recent yet the mild-haunting memory, her grip on her miniature polar-bear increased a tad more.

"So, I think that they should totally let me model for the collection and such, since. . . I'M THE HERO! Haha!" The boisterous sister pronounced, the comment accompanied with a smile that both reached from ear-to-ear and exposed the American's ivory teeth and a vigorous fist pump in the air. If it wouldn't have been so dark outside, Amelia's teeth would've even twinkled.

"E-Eh? M-Maybe so Amelia. . . Though I doubt that they would give you the part for being a hero. . ." Madeline said lowly. Just as low, the Canadian held her head, staring at the pavement that was just a few centimeters ahead of her.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A FUCKING GHOST NOOOOO! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGGGG!" Amelia screamed, on the verge of making a waterfall out of her tears. Fortunately, the blond noticed that it was her forgotten sister and said casually, "Oh, it's you. . . Maddie, right?"

"Oui. . ." Madeline sullenly said. She should have known, even her only relative (or that she knows that is alive and blood related to) wouldn't notice her and it would forever stay that way. Well. . . at least Amelia cared for her deeply, unlike. . . never mind. Madeline sighed, if only someone would notice her. . .

Madeline then averted to trying to decipher on how to return to the hotel. Well, that's gonna be hard, especially since they've never been here before. About half an hour later, Amelia took out her newly bought iPhone and turned it on to reveal the lock screen. The wallpaper was of her jubilant self, wrapping an arm around a clearly annoyed Arthur. Madeline, being ever so curious of the time, hovered over Amelia and checked the time. According to the phone's clock, it was already 2:45 A.M. Wait. . . 2:45?! The time dearly troubled the Canadian, to a certain extent.

"M-Maple. . . A-Amelia, we should hurry and go return to the hotel before anything occurs. . ." Madeline stated.

"Dude, don't worry! Nothing's gonna ha-" Amelia was cut off as a speeding sports car whizzed by the twins, barely missing them and it didn't really seem to know that they were there.

"OK I LIED, SOMETHING'S GONNA HAPPEN IF WE DON'T GET THERE SOON!" Amelia screeched. It gave Madeline a buzzing noise in her head that was obnoxious._ 'Why does Amelia have to be so loud, mon dieu. . .'_ Madeline thought, becoming a bit annoyed over her sister's dramatization. Even though it always happens, she still loves her sister and really, she had no choice as to take care of her or not.

After their. . . recovery, the two started to walk again, a little faster and carefully too. Taxis and cars came quickly from both directions, and most likely carried drunks in them. . . Oh well, they were just more careful.

Finally settling down in their hotel room for that eventful day, the pair decided to have a small snack. By small, they meant having the whole fridge. . . Or what's inside of it. Amelia crouched and opened the mini-fridge provided and discovered that they had forgotten to get merchandise.

"Shit. . . Maddie, we forgot to get food!" She stated, more to herself than to the person indicated. Amelia stood up and went to grab her jacket ("It's getting cold outside! You better wear your jacket or you'll catch a cold."). As soon as the American reached the door to go leave, Madeline caught ahold of her wrist. "J-Just be c-careful, ok? You saw how f-fast that c-car went. . ." Madeline whispered, barely audible.

Amelia turned around, her short hair following the fluid motion, and gave Madeline a reassuring grin. "Don't worry, Maddie! I'll be alright!" At that, Amelia left to her little adventure.

"B-Be careful. . ."

_'Mon dieu. . . dit À ma sœur que je vraiment aime elle, s'il vous plait. . . Merci beaucoup, dieu. . .'_

**XXX**

**A/N: Yep. . . Short chapter is short. I hope you like it my peeps! Now, notice the stuttering as the fanfiction progresses. . .**

**Mon dieu- My God (French)**

**Mon dieu...dit a ma soeur que je vraiment aime elle, s'il vous plait...mercibeaucoup, dieu...- My God...tell my sister I truly love her, please...thank you, god...**

***Death* /lingers**

***Me* Um. . . ?**

***Death* . . .**

***Me* Ok then. . . Please R&R! I truly appreciate it and I will gives you a cookie! :D**


End file.
